evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Hypnotists
Hypnotists are a specific and special type of brainwasher. Instead of using manipulation, corruption, or possession, these characters will use mind control for complete dominance over their victims. Reality In reality, hypnosis is all based on the power of suggestion. A subject cannot ever go under hypnosis against their will. Furthermore, even when in trance, the subject cannot be forced to do or think anything they don't want to or do not agree with. Hypnosis in real-life is NOT mind control. Fiction In fiction, hypnosis is a power used by characters to control and in many cases enslave victims, whether the subject is willing or not. The hypnosis can be achieved through technology such as mind control devices or trigger phrases, but it is most commonly achieved through magic or some other supernatural/unknown force. This includes the use of hypnotic eyes, hypnotic trinkets and clothing, and the iconic swinging pendulum. In most forms of media, villains use hypnosis (though many heroes also use it). Villains typically use hypnosis for one or more of the following reasons: *To get the subject over to their side *To gain control of the subject's powers and/or skills *To remove the subject from being a hindrance in the progression towards a goal *To extract information *To render the subject helpless to their attacks *To ensure the subject does not betray or oppose them *To use the subject for perverted or sexual acts Examples Literature *'Dracula' (Dracula). *'Pennywise' (It). Films *'Darth Vader' (Star Wars franchise). *'Vigo' (Ghostbusters 2). *'Kaa' (The Jungle Book 1967). *'Kaa' (The Jungle Book 2016). *'Jafar' (Aladdin). *'Ursula' (The Little Mermaid). *'Muddy Bewilderbeast' (How to Train Your Dragon 2). *'The Garden of Eyes' (Kubo and the Two Strings). *'Evelyn Deavor' (The Incredibles 2). *Alameda Slim (Home on the Range). *The Dazzlings (My Little Pony Equestria Girls- Rainbow Rocks). *Lydia (Barbie and the Diamond Castle). Internet *'Slender Man' *'Zalgo' *'Hypno' (Creepypasta version). Comics *'Darkseid' (DC). *'Mad Mod' (DC). *'Mad Hatter' (DC). *'Ringmaster' (Marvel). *'Zemo' (Marvel). *'The Enchantress' (Sonic the Hedgehog). Television *'Plankton' (Spongebob Squarepants). *'Mojo Jojo' (The Powerpuff Girls). *'Abracadaver' (The Powerpuff Girls). *'Quackerjack' (Darkwing Duck). *'The Brain' (Animaniacs and Pinky and the Brain franchises). *'Sideshow Bob' (The Simpsons). *'Freakshow' (Danny Phantom). *'The Apathy' (RWBY). *'Jervis Tetch' (Gotham). Videogames *'Alma Wade' (F.E.A.R. franchise) *'Shao Kahn' (Mortal Kombat franchise) *'Mewtwo' (Pokémon franchise). Anime and Manga *'Baron Kelvin' (Black Butler). *'Kazarina' (Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders). *'Lelouch vi Britannia' (Code Geass). Music *'Twin Dolls' ("Trick and Treat" by Len and Rin Kagamine). *'Fallen Hana' ("ME! ME! ME!" by Teddyloid). Toys *'Skales' (LEGO Ninjago franchise). *'Takadox' (LEGO BIONICLE franchise). Gallery IT.jpg|IT (Stephen King's IT). The Enchantress.jpg|The Enchantress (Sonic the Hedgehog). Kaa.gif|Kaa (The Jungle Book 1967) The Ghost Clown.jpg|Ghost Clown (Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?) Mad hatter.jpg|Mad Hatter (DC Comics) Maynard Tiboldt (Earth-50302) 15.jpg|Ringmaster (Marvel Comics) Red Mewtwo PO.png|Mewtwo (Pokémon franchise). Slenderman.jpg|Slender Man (Creepypasta). Freakshow the Ringmaster.jpg|Freakshow (Danny Phantom). Screenslaver Pixar.png|The Screenslaver (Incredibles 2). Plankton.jpg|Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants). Skales CGI-2.png|Skales (LEGO Ninjago franchise). Drago's Bewilderbeast.jpg|Drago's Muddy Bewilderbeast (How to Train Your Dragon 2). Gundalian Witch Kazarina.png|Kazarina (Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gundalian Invaders). Emperor Shao Kahn.jpg|Emperor Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat). Sea Monster Krakken.png|Krakken (Atlantis: Milo's Return). Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Brainwashing Category:Psychic Tools and Related Technologies Category:Wrong Hands Tools Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Villainous Events Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Paranormal Category:Magic Category:Evil by Power Category:Villains by Type Category:Evil by Type